shapehunter_rpg_und_geschichtenfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Lilith
Auftritt im Buch ~folgt~ Geschichte Lilith (sumerisch DINGIRLIL.du/LIL.LU, babylonisch Lilītu, hebr. לילית, ‚weiblicher Dämon‘) war eine Göttin der sumerischen Mythologie. Zunächst wohnte sie im Stamm des Weltenbaumes, nachdem dieser jedoch auf Befehl Inannas hin gespalten wurde, floh Lilith in ein unbekanntes Gebiet. In der Folge wurde sie sowohl im alten Orient als auch in späteren Quellen häufig als weibliches geflügeltes Mischwesen dargestellt. Neben mythologischen und magischen Schriften finden sich auch literarische Texte, in denen Lilith erwähnt wird. Alleine kommt sie nur selten vor, häufig ist in den mesopotamischen Quellen die gemeinsame Nennung von lilû, einem männlichen Dämon, lilītu (Lilith) und (w)ardat lilî (‚Tochter des Lilû‘). Zwischen den beiden Letzteren kann allerdings nicht immer klar unterschieden werden. Etymologie Neben der sumerischen Form DLIL.LU bestanden weitere literarische Bezeichnungen sowie Gleichsetzungen mit anderen Gottheiten. Als Gottheit KI.SIKIL.LIL.LA (‚Reiner Ort des Windes‘) erscheint sie auch in Form der Göttin (w)ardat-LIL.I (LIL.LU), die zum Zeitpunkt der Schöpfung durch ihren negativen Einfluss in die Steppe verbannt wird und fortan als ruhelos und ohne festen Wohnort gilt. Der in diesem Zusammenhang auch verwendete Begriff BAḪAR (‚Töpfer‘) weist auf das Töpferhandwerk, Symbolbestandteil der sumerischen Schöpfungsgötter. Die Lesung lil2 als lillu deutet auf die Bedeutung ‚Tölpel‘ (LIL.MEŠ): Luftwesen, die sich nur unbeholfen auf der Erde fortbewegen konnten. Die Grundform LIL (Wind) zeigt die Charakteristik als Luftgottheit. In der späteren Zeit taucht die gleichgesetzte Göttin DLi-lum und DLe-el-lu-um in Mari als „Nächtlicher Schutzwind“ auf. Die mythologischen Zusammenhänge und Wandlungen lassen eine eindeutige Übersetzung deshalb nicht zu. Sicher belegt ist nur ihre ursprüngliche Zugehörigkeit zu den Luftwesen, die als Nachkommen aus der Verbindung von Mutter- und Schöpfungsgottheiten gelten. Die meistgenannten Bedeutungen ‚Windhauch‘, ‚Schützer des Windes‘, ‚Tölpel der Städte‘ und ‚Nachtwind‘ zeigen die Vielfältigkeit der verwendeten Synonyme. Die häufig anzutreffende Herleitung des Namens aus der semitischen Wurzel LYL ‚Nacht‘ ist als Volksetymologie anzusehen und daher wissenschaftlich unkorrekt. Darstellungen im Alten Orient thumb|left|Mögliche Darstellung auf dem Burney-Relief Altsumerische Zeit Im Zusammenhang mit der Erzählung Inanna und der Huluppu-Baum ist die Göttin Lildu (Lilitu) sitzend unter den Ästen des Weltenbaumes mit einer Hörnermütze zu erkennen, dessen Wipfel niedergebogen den Boden berühren. Von außen versucht der Gott Utu die Baumwohnung zu zerstören, indem er die Äste entfernt und mit den Füßen einzudringen versucht. Zusätzlich beherbergt der Huluppu-Baum eine weitere Gottheit, die die heranwachsende Vegetation verkörpert und durch die Zweckentfremdung der Baumkrone in ihrer Entstehung gehindert wird. Altbabylonische Zeit Das Burney-Relief zeigt eventuell Lilitu mit der vierfachen Hörnerkrone, die sie als Göttin ausweist. Statt menschlicher Füße hat sie vogelähnliche Krallen. Die herabhängenden Flügel sind das typische Symbol einer Unterweltgottheit. Als Herrschaftssymbol trägt sie Ring und Stab in den Händen. Flankiert von zwei Eulen steht Lilitu auf zwei liegenden Löwen. Farbreste bezeugen, dass Lilitu ursprünglich einen roten Körper hatte. Die Flügel und die Mähnen der Löwen waren schwarz. Die Flügel der Eulen hatten im Wechsel die Farben rot und schwarz. Im unteren Bildbereich ist eine doppelte Schuppenreihe zu erkennen, Symbol für das Gebirge und das Land ohne Wiederkehr (Totenreich). Da es keine Bildbeschreibung gibt, muss offen bleiben, ob es sich um die direkte Darstellung von Lilitu oder um die gleichgesetzte Nebenform der Ištar als DNIN.NIN.NA (Göttin der Eulen) handelt. Auch eine Verbindung mit DKI.LIL.I als Schutzpatronin der Prostituierten kommt in Frage. Aramäische Legenden um Lilith Während die keilschriftlichen Zeugnisse zur Lilith-Gestalt vergleichsweise spärlich sind, wächst das Belegmaterial in aramäischen Beschwörungsformeln aus dem spätantiken 5. – 7. nachchristlichen Jahrhundert beträchtlich an. Das Material besteht in der Regel aus Zauberschalen und Metallamuletten, die in Mesopotamien und im Iran gefunden wurden. Eine weitere wichtige Quelle ist die mandäische Dämonenliste auf Bleirollen aus dem Pir Nukraya-Archiv. In dieser Periode ist nicht von einer individuellen Gestalt die Rede, sondern von einer Dämonenkategorie, die auch in Gruppen gemischt aus männlichen und weiblichen Verkörperungen (Lils und Lilits) auftauchen kann. Hinsichtlich der Charakteristik der spätantiken Lilith-Gestalten lassen sich zwei Traditionslinien unterscheiden. Lilith als Zweig des Dämonenbaums Ein Traditionsstrang aus der mandäischen Dämonenliste beschreibt die Lilits als Zweige eines auf einem Berg befindlichen Baumes. Dieser Strang verweist möglicherweise zurück auf die Beschreibung im Gilgamesch-Epos, in dem die Lilit im Stamm des huluppu-Baumes haust und nach dessen Fällung in die Steppe vertrieben wird. Lilith als Kindsmörderin Eine weitere Charakteristik der Lilith findet sich nicht in der Dämonenliste, jedoch in vielfältigen anderen Beschwörungsformularen, vornehmlich Zauberschalen: die Charakterisierung der Lil/Lilit-Dämonen als Incubus- bzw. Succubus-Dämonen, die des Nachts Menschen heimsuchen und auf vielfältige Art den Kindstod verursachen. In einer anderen Variante haust eine solche Lilit auf der Türschwelle und erschlägt oder erwürgt dort vorbeikommende Kinder. Diese Lilits werden als Töchter der Zarnay-Lilit beschrieben und mit den Namenszusätzen Hablat-Lilit, Taklat-Lilit oder Bguzan-Lilit versehen. Es ist nicht auszuschließen, dass es sich ursprünglich um unterschiedliche Lilit-Gestalten handelt, die später unter einer Charakteristik zusammengefasst wurden. Lilith in der Bibel Die einzige Erwähnung der Lilith in der Bibel erfolgt bei Jesaja 34,14: 14 וּפָגְשׁ֤וּ צִיִּים֙ אֶת־אִיִּ֔ים וְשָׂעִ֖יר עַל־רֵעֵ֣הוּ יִקְרָ֑א אַךְ־שָׁם֙ הִרְגִּ֣יעָה לִּילִ֔ית וּמָצְאָ֥ה לָ֖הּ מָנֽוֹחַ׃ ‚Es werden Wildkatzen auf Schakale treffen, ein ziegenbehaarter Dämon wird seine Gefährten rufen und dort wird auch die Lilit verweilen und ihre Behausung finden.‘ Einige Bibelübersetzungen, wie etwa die Elberfelder Bibel, geben das hebräische Wort lilit mit ‚Lilit‘ wieder. Andere, wie zum Beispiel die Lutherbibel übersetzen Lilit mit ‚Nachtgespenst‘ und die Neue-Welt-Übersetzung mit ‚Nachtschwalbe‘. Judit M. Blair behauptet, dass Kontext und Verben zeigen, dass alle acht Kreaturen (Jesaja 34:13–16) nur natürliche Tiere sind. Über Lilith selbst wird hier weiter nichts ausgesagt, als dass ihre Heimat die Wüste ist. Übersetzt wird diese Textstelle mannigfaltig, so heißt es in der Septuaginta ὀνοκενταύροι (‚Eselszentauren‘), in der Hexapla und Vulgata λαμία, bzw. lamia. In anderen Übersetzungstraditionen (z.B. Peschitta, der Syro-Hexapla und im Targum Jonathan) werden die übrigen Wüstentiere der Aufzählung durch Geister- und Dämonennamen wiedergegeben. Bemerkenswert ist, dass die Liliths in der Septuaginta und im Targum Jonathan jeweils im Plural stehen. Die in dieser Traditionslinie aufgegriffene Lilith-Charakteristik findet sich in der mandäischen Dämonenliste wieder, in der es eine Lilith-Gestalt gibt, die als Wüstenbewohnerin charakterisiert ist und deren Wohnort mit ihrer Sippe in der Gegend Komiš lokalisiert wird (möglicherweise in Parthien). Spätere Entwicklungen der Lilith-Gestalt in der jüdischen Überlieferung Die mittelalterliche Lilith-Gestalt begegnet uns erstmals in der Schrift Abhandlung über die linken Emanationen aus dem Jahre 1265 von Rabbi Isaak ben Jakob ha-Cohen, in der er ein System aus sieben göttlichen bösen Mächten beschreibt, deren erste Samael und letzte Lilith darstellt. Samael und Lilith werden als göttliches Paar dargestellt, das eine Gruppe böser Dämonen beherrscht und gegen die rechten (guten) Emanationen um die Vorherrschaft der Welt kämpft. Das Böse entsteht laut Isaak als entartete Nebenwirkung bei der Emanation der dritten Sefira (Binah) und wird erst durch den apokalyptischen Zweikampf zwischen Samael und dem Messias beendet. Auch hier werden mindestens zwei Lilith-Figuren beschrieben: eine ältere und eine jüngere Lilith. Die jüngere Lilith ist die Gemahlin des Asmodäus, wird aber von Samael begehrt. Da dieses dualistische Konzept in dieser Zeit neu für die Kabbala ist, wird es zunächst von keinem Autor weiterverfolgt, mit Ausnahme von Isaaks Schüler Moses von Burgos und schließlich von Moses de Leon, der sie ins Zentrum der Lehre des Zohar stellt, von dem ausgehend sich das spätere Lilith-Bild entfaltet. In der populären Literatur wird immer wieder behauptet, Lilith sei Bestandteil eines Midraschs, tatsächlich aber wird sie im Talmud nur einmal genannt, ohne sie genauer zu beschreiben: „R. Hanina sagte: Einer sollte nicht in einem Haus allein schlafen, und wer in einem Haus allein schläft, wird von Lilith geplagt.“ In jüdisch-feministischer Theologie wird Lilith im Midrasch als eine Frau dargestellt, die sich nicht Gottes, sondern Adams Herrschaft entzieht und im Gegensatz zu Eva resistent gegen den Teufel ist. Sie symbolisiert positiv die gelehrte, starke Frau. In einer anderen Version brachte Lilith als erste Frau Adams Gott dazu, ihr seinen heiligen Namen zu verraten. Der Name verlieh ihr unbegrenzte Macht. Lilith verlangte von Gott Flügel und flog davon. Lilith als Symbolfigur der Emanzipation thumb|left|Gemälde von John Collier Lilith wurde im Feminismus zum Symbol und die ersten Frauenbuchhandlungen und Frauencafés nannten sich oft Lilith. Auch als weiblicher Vorname wurde Lilith beliebt, siehe Lilith (Vorname). In Lilith sehen einige die Gegenheldin zu der biblischen Eva, die in der patriarchalen Tradition stehe. Der Lilithmythos symbolisiere die Selbständigkeit der Frau und den (bereits biblischen) Versuch der Männer, diese mittels einer höheren Autorität zu unterdrücken. In der Psychologie stehen sich hier zwei scheinbar gegensätzliche Eigenschaften der Frauen gegenüber – Sinnlichkeit, Leidenschaft, Sexualität (Lilith) und Mütterlichkeit, Bescheidenheit, Folgsamkeit (Eva). Lilith als Symbolfigur der Ambivalenz der Seele In talmudischen Quellen aus dem 3. bis 5. Jahrhundert nach Christus geistert Lilith als Nachtdämon umher und wird erst ab dem 9. Jahrhundert zu Adams erster Frau erhoben. In Goethes Faust I erscheint sie in der Walpurgisnacht. Auf Fausts Frage nach ihr erhält er von Mephistopheles die Antwort: „Lilith ist das.“ Faust: „Wer?“ Mephistopheles: „Adams erste Frau. / Nimm dich in Acht vor ihren schönen Haaren, vor diesem Schmuck, mit dem sie einzig prangt. / Wenn sie damit den jungen Mann erlangt, / So läßt sie ihn so bald nicht wieder fahren.“ In der Astrologie bezeichnet Lilith einen „dunklen Zwilling des Mondes“ (auch „schwarzer Mond“). Als materieller Trabant unseres Planeten wurde er 1918 von dem Astrologen Sepharial postuliert. Der heute teilweise in Horoskopen verwendete Planet Lilith ist jedoch kein realer Himmelskörper, sondern der (neben der Erde) zweite Brennpunkt der elliptischen Mondbahn. Nach Joëlle de Gravelaine beschreibt er unser Verhältnis zum Absoluten, zum Opfer, aber auch zum Loslassen. Im Übrigen sind Lilith-Figuren in der Dichtung häufig ironisch gebrochen, so in Ernst Penzoldts Die Powenzbande. Lilith in den Medien Es gibt unterschiedliche Bearbeitungen der Lilith-Sage, z.B. Robert Rossens Film Lilith mit Warren Beatty in der Hauptrolle. Er handelt von einem Therapeuten, der sich in einem Nobel-Sanatorium einer mysteriösen jungen Frau annimmt und in der Folge unter Wahnvorstellungen leidet. Lilith tritt auch in verschiedenen Bearbeitungen als Schöpfung des verstoßenen Engels Luzifer oder als Vampirin auf, so wie als Engel und Urmutter der Menschheit in dem Anime Neon Genesis Evangelion. In der Serie Supernatural erhält Lilith sogar die Bezeichnung des ersten Dämons überhaupt und wird damit in eine Stellung gebracht, die Luzifer beinahe gleichkommt. Eine ähnliche Darstellung existiert in dem Film Bordello of Blood der Filmreihe Geschichten aus der Gruft. Dort wird Lilith als die Mutter aller Vampire dargestellt. Ebenso im Rollenspiel Vampire: Die Maskerade. Des Weiteren findet man sie im Mehrspielermodus des PC-Spiels Diablo 2 – Lord of Destruction als eine der drei Schlüsselbosse. In dem Film Fall 39 mit Renée Zellweger tritt Lilith als (von einem Dämon besessenes?) Kind auf. Evil Angel (USA 2009), Regie: Richard Dutcher – Lilith als Massenmordender Dämon. Das 2006 erschienene Album Visions of Eden der Band Virgin Steele, befasst sich in der Form eines Konzeptalbums mit dem biblischen Lilith-Mythos. Das im Jahr 2010 erschienene Album Darkly, Darkly, Venus Aversa der Band Cradle of Filth ist ein Konzeptalbum, welches von Lilith handelt. Auf dem Album The Lamb Lies Down on Broadway der Band Genesis wird sie Lilywhite Lilith genannt. Es wird von einer Person erzählt, die es durch einen „Tunnel aus Licht“ an „das andere Ende“ schafft. Im Jahr 2011 veröffentlichte die deutsche Electro-Band Nova-Spes mit ihrem Album Pripyat – Home of Lilith ein Konzeptalbum, in dessen Titel Lilith als Nachthexe in direkten Bezug zur ukrainischen Geisterstadt Pripyat gebracht wird. Im Beiheft des Albums wird die Bibel mit ihrem entsprechenden Abschnitt zitiert. In der amerikanischen Serie True Blood tritt Lilith als die Göttin der Vampire auf. In der israelischen Fernsehserie Split ist Lilith die Dämonenkönigin. Sie ist die Hauptgegnerin in der zweiten Staffel der Serie. In der Chroniken-der-Unterwelt-Reihe von Cassandra Clare ist Lilith eine der ältesten Dämonen und die Mutter aller Hexenmeister. Im PC-Spiel Darksiders tritt Lilith als Samaels Geliebte auf. Lilith als literarische Figur John Erskine: Adam and Eve - Though he knew better, Bobbs-Merrill Co., New York 1927, deutsch Adam und Eva, Wolff, München 1927; Adam muss sich zwischen zwei weiblichen Prinzipien entscheiden und lässt Lilith fallen. Jack Richard Salamanca: Lilith, Simon & Schuster, New York 1961, deutsch: Lilith, übersetzt von Brigitte Kahr, Kossodo, Genf und Hamburg 1964, die literarische Vorlage für den gleichnamigen Film von Robert Rossen. Octavia Butler: Lilith’s Brood. 2000 (Science-Fiction-Trilogie. Ursprünglich 1987–1989 unter dem Titel Xenogenesis) Christoph Marzi: Lycidas, Lilith, Lumen, Somnia. George MacDonald: Lilith. Tess Gerritsen: Blutmale; deutsche Übersetzung bei blanvalet Nr. 37138, S 245 ff. Nora Roberts: Ring–Trilogie; deutsche Reihe bei blanvalet. Ursprüngliche Titel: Morrigan's Cross, Dance of the Gods, Valley of Silence Kai Meyer: Loreley und Das Steinerne Licht; in beiden Romanen spielen die Nachkommen Liliths eine Nebenrolle und es werden verschiedene Aspekte des Lilith-Mythos erzählt. Thomas Mann: Der Zauberberg; Die Figur Settembrini spricht mit dem Protagonisten Hans Castorp über die Mythologie der Lilith. Jessica Shirvington: The Violet-Eden-Chapters; Lilith wird in dieser Buchreihe als verbannter Engel und Mutter des Phoenix dargestellt. Terry Pratchett: Scheibenwelt-Romane; In Total verhext ist Lady Lilith eine gute Fee, die im Streben nach Macht über das Ziel hinausschießt und zur bösen Hexe wird. Courtney Allison Moulton: In Angelfire„Auf den Schwingen des Bösen“ wird Lilith als die Frau von Sammael und die Dämonenkönigin genannt. Robert Anton Wilson, Robert Shea: In der Illuminatus! Trilogie taucht Lilith als Lilith Velkor auf, eine Einwohnerin von Atlantis. Cassandra Clare: In Chroniken der Unterwelt City of Fallen Angels. Literatur Kocku von Stuckrad: Lilith - Im Licht des schwarzen Mondes zur Kraft der Göttin, Aurum, Bielefeld 2009 4. Auflage, ISBN 978-3-89901-411-2. Swantje Christow: Der Lilith-Mythos in der Literatur. Der Wandel des Frauenbildes im literarischen Schaffen des 19. und 20. Jahrhunderts. Shaker, Essen 1998, ISBN 3-8265-3852-8. Jacques Bril: Lilith ou la Mère obscure. Bulletin de la Société de Mythologie Française. Congrès de Tournus N° 3. Payot, Paris 1981 (in Französisch) ISBN 2-22-812830-9. Joseph Dan: Die Kabbala. Eine kleine Einführung. 2. Auflage, Reclam, Stuttgart 2012, ISBN 978-3-15-018946-7. Heide Göttner-Abendroth: Inanna, Gilgamesch, Isis, Rhea – Die großen Göttinnenmythen Sumers, Ägyptens und Griechenlands. Helmer, Königstein 2004, ISBN 3-89741-158-X. Encyclopedia Judaïca, Art. Lilith (insbes. auch die Bezüge zu Jes. 34, 14 und Hiob 18, 14-15) Hans-Christian Huf: Das Bibelrätsel. Geheimnisse der Heiligen Schrift. Econ, Berlin 2005, ISBN 3-430-14875-8. Siegmund Hurwitz: Lilith – die erste Eva. Eine Studie über dunkle Aspekte des Weiblichen. Mit einem Vorwort von Marie-Louise von Franz. Daimon, Zürich 1980, ISBN 3-85630-004-X; 4. Auflage: Daimon, Einsiedeln 2004, ISBN 3-85630-633-1. Manfred Hutter: Lilith. In: K. van der Toorn, Bob Becking, Pieter Willem van der Horst (Hrsg.): Dictionary of Deities and Demons in the Bible. 2nd extensively revised Edition. Brill u. a., Leiden u. a. 1999, ISBN 0-8028-2491-9, S. 520–521. Andrea Imig: Luzifer als Frau? Zur Ikonographie der frauengestaltigen Schlange in Sündenfalldarstellungen des 13. bis 16. Jahrhunderts. Verlag Dr. Kovac, Hamburg 2009, ISBN 978-3-8300-4464-2. Hans-Joachim Maaz: Der Lilith-Komplex. Die dunklen Seiten der Mütterlichkeit. Beck, München 2003, ISBN 3-406-49335-1; als Taschenbuch: dtv 34201, München 2005, ISBN 978-3-423-34201-8. Christa Müller-Kessler: Lilit(s) in der aramäisch-magischen Literatur der Spätantike. In: Altorientalische Forschungen. Berlin 2001, Nummer 28, S. 338–352. Dorothee Pielow: Lilith und ihre Schwestern. Zur Dämonie des Weiblichen. Grupello, Düsseldorf 1998, ISBN 3-928234-94-3. Bettina Schmitz: lilith_neuland.sprache feminismus poesie ein-FACH-verlag, Aachen 2012, ISBN 978-3-928089-56-2. Diane Wolkstein, Samuel Noah Kramer: Inanna. Queen of Heaven and Earth. Her Stories and Hymns from Sumer. Harper & Row, New York NY u. a. 1983, ISBN 0-06-090854-8, (Überarbeitete Keilschrifttexte des Samuel Noah Kramer). Vera Zingsem: Lilith, Adams erste Frau. Klöpfer & Meyer, Tübingen 1999, ISBN 3-931402-41-X, 2. erweiterte Auflage: Reclam, Leipzig 2003, ISBN 3-379-01708-6 (= Reclam-Bibliothek, Band 1708). Quellen http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Hauptseite Kategorie:Dämonen Kategorie:Wesen Kategorie:Dämonengeschichte Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Weiblich